<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Wishes: Xmas Oneshot Requests! by TitaniumNinjasGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159980">Christmas Wishes: Xmas Oneshot Requests!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl'>TitaniumNinjasGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lego Ninjago, Miraculous Ladybug, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 spots remain, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Xmas oneshots, oneshot requests, open - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey lovelies! I am opening this work as a request spot for Christmas oneshots! See the first chapter for rules and to fill one of the 2 remaining spots! I'll post the WattPad requests I've finished and let you know if I can accept yours!</p>
<p>Edit: the deadline to request has passed. Enjoy reading if you didn't get to request or are in the mood for some Ninjago fluff and Xmas fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/cake, Jaya - Relationship, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Updated as I go - Relationship, pixane - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rules and Requests!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rules:<br/>Available fandoms I'll write:<br/>1. TMNT (I've had a crossover request for a Ninjago and TMNT, so there's that)<br/>2. Ninjago (ALL OF THE REQUESTS SO FAR (except the crossover) HAVE BEEN JUST FOR THIS FANDOM, SO BE AWARE WHEN REQUESTING. I'd like to do other fandoms outside of Ninjago, please!)<br/>3. Miraculous<br/>4. ATLA and 5. Harry Potter (never done either before, but willing to try)</p><p>Topics:<br/>1. Fluff!!<br/>2. (Include both sets of numbers in request) Shipssss:<br/>1a. Apritello, <br/>2a. Pixane, 2b. Jaya, 2c. Kailor, 2d. Colexcake, <br/>3a. Ladrien, 3b. Ladynoir, 3c. Adrinette, 3d. Marichat and keep it PG ONLY pls<br/>5. Team-building/bonding/exploring<br/>6. Older/younger Lloyd (Ninjago only)<br/>7. Secret Santa/present-opening/Christmas traditions!<br/>8. Accidental reveal? (MLB only)</p><p>Put them in a comment, like this:<br/>Fandom 1, topic 2/1a—late night lab, accidental confession?<br/>Fandom 3, topic 8—no limits/freeform.<br/>Fandom 2, topic 5—exploring a local village and find traditions they implement back on the Bounty.</p><p>I have 3 WattPad requests already, so I'll post those soon. Have fun!</p><p>First completed request coming up, so stay tuned!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wheel of Fortune-Date! Or Was It Un-Fortune-Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request by @FlareThunderstruck from WattPad:<br/>“Ninjago  <br/>2a. 2b. And 2d. <br/>Team-building <br/>Older Lloyd <br/>Christmas traditions”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gather ‘round, everyone! The 3rd Annual Ninja Christmas Challenge is about to begin! Only the best can remain!” Kai shouted from the monastery courtyard. “Now, we all know how this works. First one to get across, complete the challenges, and come back, gets an advantage in the Snowball Blast later. They get one spin from the Wheel Of Awesomely Overpowered Advantages To Power Yourself With, brought to you by me, the creator of the Challenge.” Kai gestured to the giant spinny wheel, marked with 5 differently labeled slots. “Or! Also brought to you by me, the Less Powerful But Still Useful Wheel Of Disadvantages To Destroy Your Enemies Or Friends With.” He gestured to his opposite side, where 5 more slots waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know about your speech! You make it every year and they do almost the same thing anyway! Let’s go!” Jay was buzzing to go, as always. Last year, Cole won, and the year before, Kai had. Now it was up to everyone else to make sure they didn’t win again! He would win this year, he was sure of it! He was the fastest, which meant he was the best! Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, Jay. Kai’s demise will come at an opportune time, equal to the amount of impatience he’s had in the past.” Zane half-smirked. He would win. He had the perfect plan. He would know just how to get through the challenges, whatever they might be. His intellect was unmatched by anyone except Pixal, who wasn’t competing. She and Nya had designed the course, so they couldn’t race it. It was only fair, after all. After his win, they could celebrate with some snow-gazing. Him being Master of Ice and her being able to control her internal temperature, it would be no problem for them to be comfortable outside in the currently falling snow later for some relaxing time together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His planning was interrupted by Cole shouting, “Alright! Quit it, boneheads!” He shoved Kai and Jay apart and rolled his eyes. “Let’s get started. Nya, if you would?” He summoned his dragon, the others following him and waiting tensely for Nya to fire the starting fireworks while eyeing the others. Some (<em>coughKaiLloydandJaycough</em>) stuck their tongues out at each other while others watched with a raised eyebrow or amused smile. (<em>coughColeandZanecough</em>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud bang filled the air and they were off!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~ Time skip to after they finish ~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The five boys arrived back within a second of each other and they all collapsed, breathing heavily but determined to prove they won. “Let’s look at the tape.” Nya prepared for this. She set up a camera to capture the finish, which they went to check. “From this, it looks like… Jay won!” Groans and cheers erupted from the guys and gals alike. Jay swept Nya up in a spin and grinned. “I won!” Nya laughed and nodded. “Yeah, you did! Now let’s finish the rest of the challenges and then we can go back in the warmth.” Jay nodded at her suggestion and planted a quick kiss on her cheek, still grinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Booyah! I got it!” Jay taunted the others, who all disagreed in their own way. “Move aside, simpletons. I have to spin a Wheel. Hmm…” He thought for a second, debating which one would be better. “I’ll go for the Disadvantage Wheel!” He decided and gave it a firm spin. It spun for a long few seconds, then landed on… “ ‘Have everyone dress in a color of your choice from the chest’ Ooh! Hmm… I pick… yellow! HIGHLIGHTER yellow!” He dug through the unlatched chest and tossed everyone safety vests that reflected bright yellow and silver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone was dressed, they circled up. Well, squared, more like. Jay and Nya on one side, Zane and Pixal on the opposite, Cole on one, Lloyd and Kai opposite him. Cole went by himself because of his super strength (Actually because Big Brother Kai™ but I needed a logical reason XD). It was supposed to be a free-for-all, but the couples ended up teaming anyway, so the others paired up however they could. An air horn sounded, courtesy of Nya’s timed robot hitting a button, and they all rushed behind different obstacles to start building snowballs. Clearly, Zane had the advantage here, but they were all pretty sneaky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane and Pix didn’t even have to run. Zane squeezed her hand and grinned, then spun into his tornado. Seconds later, a perfectly constructed snow tower surrounded them with snowballs all around. “Now, I believe that should be satisfactory. Come, help me scout for the others.” He took her hand and pulled her up so they could see out. A ball of snow hovered above each of his hands, ready to toss at any second. The only limit to him was that he couldn’t actively use his powers outside of building an initial tower and snowballs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few silent seconds, he ducked back down. “All is calm. I believe we have satisfactory time for a few other activities. If you wish.” Again, he gently laced his fingers with hers and gazed into her eyes, raising his hand to caress her cool cheek. Slowly, gently, he leaned down and met her lips. Cool, yet inviting. Perfect for him. A shower of snow smacked him in the neck, making him jump up, whip around, and see a snorting Kai on the rooftop above them. “Ooh! You lovebugs are gonna freeze your metal butts if you’re just gonna sit there! Get movin’!” He jumped off the back and out of view of Zane, who was already plotting how to get him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay grabbed Nya’s hand and dragged her behind the nearest wall when the whistle blew. Nya never needed to hide, she was way too good at fighting and way too brave for that, but he felt safer having her with him. He kept a tight grip on her hand and turned back to face her. “Alright, we got one shot to take ‘em by surprise! Whatcha thinkin’?” They couldn’t use their powers in this game, outside of Zane’s one exception at the beginning. Just a good old-fashioned snowball fight. With ninja. And a lot more elaborate rules and fewer restrictions. Nya whispered her plan and he grinned maniacally. “Perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cole and Lloyd were watching Zane’s snow tower and were going to attack. However, Kai grabbed the opportunity and ran before they could. So their next idea was to make a fort to defend against incoming attacks. Kai, Jay, and Nya were usually offensive/attacking, while Zane, Pixal, Lloyd, and himself were more defensive/protecting. “Get ready. Here they come.” He heard Jay’s shout and saw him and Nya charging towards the middle. This was going to be interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~ Time skip to dinner an hour later ~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, soaked and cold but laughing and feeling good, everyone returned inside to warm up and clean off. It was an interesting sowball fight, indeed. Nobody had been left untouched. Now, though, it was time for food! Zane and Cole went to the kitchen, Pixal following to make sure Cole wouldn’t get in the way. Jay and Nya settled onto the couch and Lloyd went to go shower. Kai was going to wait in the common room but gagged when he saw Jay and Nya giggling on the couch. “Get a grip or I’m gonna get a grip on something very important to you.” He growled to Jay before storming out and to the other bathroom. He hated being cold and wanted a hot shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay snapped his head up at Kai’s voice, then gulped and nodded frantically. Kai liked to threaten him for anything and everything involving Nya. Speaking of Nya, if she was next to him, who was making that noise above him? He looked up and a green-covered hand shot back into shadows, dropping a ball of green and red. It landed in Jay’s lap and he gaped. Mistletoe. Then he grinned. Mistletoe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nya. Look what a little green elf dropped on us.” He jostled Nya, who had her eyes closed but jerked awake. “Hmm?” He held up the mistletoe. “Guess he’s still 10 mentally, huh? Well, we gotta follow traditions…” He smiled mischievously and put a finger under her chin, lifting her face so their eyes met. A smile grew on Nya’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? We’ve got no choice, I suppose.” She replied with a little shrug, then leaned forward, crashing hard and fast into Jay’s lips. He would never get used to this feeling. It was pure bliss each and every time, knowing she chose him. She dug her fingers into his auburn curls and tugged him closer. Then, out of nowhere, a roar erupted from behind them. “JAAAY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!” The couple jerked apart and Jay fell onto the floor with a grunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kai! Stop beatin’ up on Jay and get your butt in here!” Cole called from the dining room. Reluctantly, the trio made their way to the table and sat. In front of them was a huge array of food--desserts, entrees, sweet, savory, spicy, plain, common, rare, anything you could imagine and then some. Each member of the team had brought some of their own food from their pasts and combined it into one giant Christmas feast every year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cole, being of Italian background, brought his dad’s chocolate cake recipe and a secret pasta sauce recipe from his grandma, which he only shared part of with Zane. Kai and Nya brought different spiced dishes from their parents, who were both part Philippino. Zane, not really “being” anything, brought a cold custard dessert his father made for him when he was little. Jay had his mom make some of her famous crumble cake and send him some, which she did happily! Lloyd mostly ended up bringing candy and chocolate chip cookies, as well as ice cream, a classic Christmas treat. Finally, Wu prepared a very sweetly-infused tea, as well as a light, fluffy strawberry shortcake. His father had told him it was inspired by people somewhere called, “Japan,” which he’d never heard of himself. Perhaps it was an alternate realm, one he’d never visited. The table was mostly full of sweets, but it was a special day, after all!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their feast started after a moment to say grace and thanks for the food. Jay was tempted to start a food fight, like their first meals here on the Bounty had turned into a few times. But he resisted. The food was too good to waste! Not that smacking Kai with a faceful of Cole’s “food” would be a waste…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Cole, he was currently in the middle of a mountain of chocolate cake. They always had to get 2, one for him and the other for the rest of the team to share. Not that he minded--not in the least. More for him! He’d do anything for a good chocolate cake. Anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After over an hour of conversation, jokes, compliments, and general merriment, the sleepiness was starting to set into everyone. Yawning, everyone slowly trickled away from the table after they cleaned up. Soon, all was calm and all was bright. It was a silent night, one perfect for letting it snow, snow, snow. And who knows? Maybe all they wanted for Christmas was each other. Or maybe, just maybe, a certain white-bearded, sneaky, quiet old man would slip some secret gifts under the tree, just for some certain ninja fast asleep, all tucked up in their beds while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I guess we’ll never know. However the night would turn out, it certainly would be another successful Christmas Eve in the books!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Promise? Promise.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request by TheSapphireNinja on WattPad:<br/>"Fluff, 2b Jaya, bonding, older Lloyd, secret Santa XD"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request by: <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheSapphireNinja">TheSapphireNinja</a></p>
<p>{Set somewhere between season 6 and 7.}</p>
<p>~~~ 3 weeks before Christmas Day ~~~</p>
<p>Today was the day! Everyone would be getting their Secret Santa partner and Jay had a plan in mind. No matter what everyone else got, he would make sure he got Nya's name on his paper! He had a surprise that would be PERFECT and he'd been planning for weeks, even before their annual Secret Santa game was planned and executed.</p>
<p>"Jay, you get first pick. Take your slip." Nya shuffles the paper slips in the hat and holds it out with a smile. With a nervous smile, Jay grabs the top slip and opens it while she moves on to the next person. <em>Nya</em>. Perfect! He grinned and shoved it in his pocket. "Alright everyone, you've got your names. 3 weeks! It can't be over $10, remember that," Nya told everyone before they drifted off to do their own thing.</p>
<p>Later that day, Jay was doing some thinking. Maybe he should get Kai's thoughts on what he wanted to get Nya...even if he might get pounded for it. Yeah. He should at least pitch it to him. Decision made, he sought out the hothead ninja. He found him in the dojo, going through some katas with his katana. Jay tapped on the dojo door and stepped in. "Kai? I've got a question to ask you. It's about Nya's Secret Santa gift..."</p>
<p>~~~ time skip ~~~</p>
<p>Well. That actually went alright. Better than he thought, at least. Jay was grinning when he came out of the dojo. Now, all he had to do was find the materials, build it, perfect it, prepare a card... it was a lot to do in 3 weeks. Suddenly realizing how much was actually on his plate now, his eyes widened and he rushed to the bridge to draw up a blueprint.</p>
<p>~~~ Back to Nya ~~~</p>
<p>After everyone else had drawn, Nya took the last one. <em>Jay. </em>That would be easy! She already had an idea. But would he like it? That was the question. Either way, she had to get started right away so she'd have time to finish. She smiled thinking about what his reaction would be.</p>
<p>~~~ 2 weeks before Christmas Day ~~~</p>
<p>The week flew by and Jay was rushing around all week. Not like that was abnormal, but still. Everyone was quite busy, actually, considering it was 2 weeks until Christmas. Master Wu had postponed their training until after Christmas, so now their days were filled with visits to Ninjago City, entertaining themselves on the ship, or enjoying nature around them in the Forest of Tranquility.</p>
<p>Nya was noticing an increase in Jay's nervous habits, and so was everyone else. Kai wasn't sure how to feel about Jay's request. His "Nya's Older Brother" side was extremely protective and wanted to pound Jay into dust, but the "Ninja Brother" side of him {we all know he's just a big softie and an all-around Brother Figure} was excited and glad Jay was finally getting serious enough to consider it.</p>
<p>Jay spent the whole week gathering the metals he needed for Kai to help him with. He and Spark (his dragon) scoured all around the Cliffs of Hysteria (yeah, yeah, I know it's from Prime Empire. Just let it go pls lol) for the iron and silver he needed from his sketch. It was a simple image, but important to him. He had to get it right! Finally, at the end of the week, he had enough to present to Kai. Kai had taken the pile of ore and used the forge in the courtyard when everyone else was gone to make the item. It took almost a whole week but he and Jay were pretty satisfied a week later when the details were settled.</p>
<p>At least Jay was too busy with his own project to notice Nya's little game of snooping she'd been doing. She hadn't had all the pieces she needed for her project, so she'd had to go through Jay's trunk and take what she needed. It wasn't a big deal but she still felt like she was doing something wrong, so she didn't want to get caught anyway.</p>
<p>It didn't take long to put the first part of it together, but the second part was tougher. She had printed out so many things, she didn't know which ones to use. All of them were so close to her heart, so she picked out the happiest ones. Now, the board. The board decorations were next. Once she could figure out what to decorate with.</p>
<p>~~~ 1 week before Christmas Day ~~~</p>
<p>1 week before Christmas and everyone was rushing to finish their gifts before the stress of last-minute holiday traditions and pranks kicked in. Every year, Lloyd, Jay, and Kai made it their personal mission to prank every single person at least 3 times in December. They hadn't failed a year yet and they weren't planning to this year! Although, with Kai and Jay so busy, Lloyd was having a little trouble keeping up. Considering he was older now, you'd think it'd be easier, but no. It was much more suspicious now to see a teenager sneaking around than a 10-year-old.</p>
<p>This week, Jay and Kai finished the item and Jay took it gratefully. It didn't take long for Kai to finish his own gift so Jay thanked him again and took off to his room. The rest of the week was spent rehearsing a mini-speech he made just for Nya, only to keep scrapping it and starting over almost every day. It really wasn't that big of a deal, he kept telling himself. It's just one little thing, don't sweat it. But he kept getting tongue-tied. It just didn't work.</p>
<p>Nya took that week to decorate the corkboard she'd found and glued the pieces onto. She wrote little notes and put stickers and pushpins everywhere she thought he might see them, then attached them all in blue string. It was almost finished! The only thing it needed now was...hmm...ooh! Yes! One more note scribbled on the bottom and it was ready! Hopefully. She thought he'd like it, either way. She liked it!</p>
<p>~~~ Christmas Day! ~~~</p>
<p>It was finally Christmas Day! Everyone was gathered around the tree to give their SS gifts. Zane got Kai a book on hair maintenance, Kai got Cole a tube of those surprise snakes (you know the ones), Cole got Lloyd a new edition of Starfarer: Next Gen, and Lloyd got Zane a cookbook, even though he didn't need it.</p>
<p>Everyone stared at Jay and Nya expectantly, knowing they had to get each other. "Nya, you're next in line." Zane stated cooly. "Oh! Yeah, sure. One sec." Nya jumped up and went to go grab the corkboard piece from her room. She brought it out and smiled when Jay's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"It's a memberobelia of all my favorite moments of us," Nya explained and handed it to him. He took it and traced over the blue strings connecting the pictures. "Mega Monster Amusement Park, Mom and Dad's junkyard, our first date in Ninjago City... everything is here!" Jay grinned widely and laughed. "I love it!" He swooped Nya up and spun around, setting her down gently after one spin. "Now I'm not sure how to give you mine..." He bit his lip for a second, then shook his head. "You know what, whatever. Carpe diem {life is short}!"</p>
<p>He pulled a plain silver ring with one ruby in the center from his pocket. "Nya Smith, this is a promise ring from me, Jay Walker/Gordon. It's a promise to one day make it to the point where we can be together for the rest of our long, old lives as a real couple. Do you accept my promise? Please?" He hesitated to put the ring on her right hand (the opposite of the hand for wedding rings) until she nodded with a grin.</p>
<p>It took her a second to process what he said, but she immediately accepted. Why wouldn't she? She would love to be married to Jay someday. Maybe not in the next year or two, but someday after saving Ninjago wasn't an everyday thing and they could settle safely. Er, as safely as a team of highly-trained ninja could get.</p>
<p>Jay grinned wider than he had all day and spun her around again, 3 spins this time before he set her down and planted a long kiss on her lips. "I'm so glad you're here with me." He told her.</p>
<p>"Dude! Hands off her! Just because I made that stupid thing doesn't mean you get all restrictions off!" Kai jumped up and yanked Jay's hand off her waist. Jay scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You're just jealous that I've got a beautiful girlfriend and <em>YOU</em> don't!"</p>
<p>"Alright ladies, you're both pretty. Can we eat now?" Cole interrupted from his spot on the couch. "I agree. While this is most exciting, I believe sustenance is next on the list of-" Zane tried to speak but Lloyd interrupted. "Guys! Sensei put cinnamon rolls on the table!" He shoved through Cole (no easy feat!) to get to the table and snatch one. "Hey!" came the indignant shout from the Earth Ninja and soon everyone except Jay and Nya was headed to the table. </p>
<p>Jay stayed behind for a few seconds with Nya, just to bask in the glow for a little bit. "Guess we should join them, huh?" He asked with a shrug. Nya shrugged right back and kissed him again, very quickly. "I guess. If you insist." He smiled and slid an arm around her waist. It might be a small step, but it was something. It was a step in the right direction, to "together forever".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>